Felicity's Family with Team Arrow
by XxOneTreeHillxX
Summary: Felicity has a son Daniel and Roy is her greatest friend. Everyone knows about Daniel and also about Roy and Felicity's friendship. Most people are present, lot of Ray, Oliver, Roy and Thea involved. Friendships, Relationships and so Hurting. Im no good at Summaries but please give it a shot, ill try my hardest to update it.
1. Happy Family

"Anyone know where Felicity is?" Oliver asked as he stood next to the computers

"Yeah, she rang me earlier said she wasn't feeling too great and she will ring you later" I say surprising everyone, including Thea one of my greatest friends

"Erm thanks Roy" Oliver answers

Just as Laurel was about to speak, Licity's computers beeped and we all rushed into action, Diggle stayed behind to provide support from here and the rest of us so Thea, Oliver, Laurel, Sara and I all rushed into action and made our way to the scene. After we took down the suspect we dropped them all off at the side entrance of the SCPD Headquarters for Captain Lance and he thanked us before we headed back to the foundary. We entered the foundary and as I approached the last step Dig shouted me.

"Roy, your phone has been going crazy, it was Felicity" Dig spoke

I walked over to him and grabbed my phone before sending a little thank you his way. I clicked 'call back' and held the phone to my ear as i walked over to the armoury. After the second ring, she answered the phone.

" **Hey Roy"  
"Felicity, what's up?"  
"What time will you have left the foundary at"  
"Shouldn't be too long we just got back, why?" **I ask knowing fine well, I walked back into the main area  
 **"Will you stop and get some food from Big Belly please, im feeling a lot better and im hungry"  
"Course I will, ill get you your normal order okay and ill get Dan's too"  
"Yeah, thank you Roy"  
"No problem Blondie"  
"See you when your back home"  
"Sure you will, see you later"  
"Love you" **She says and i smile as i sit down on the med table  
 **"Love you too Licity, try and rest"**

She laughs and then hangs up, i put my phone back into my pocket before looking to see everyone staring at me, i look at them and then Oliver speaks clearing all tension.

"Was that Felicity" he asks

"Yeah she is feeling a bit better and wants me to get her food on the way home"

"Aw, typical Licity. Let me guess Big Belly Burger"

"Yeah, even when she isn't feeling well she wants one"

"How is little Dan, it's been too long" Dan's Felicity's 3 year old son

"He's great, he wants to come visit everyone and i said soon. She will be back tomorrow no doubt about that"

"Aw good. When you see her tell her not to worry about that, and ill call her later"

"I will Oliver"

"We should all go, call it a night and just go home" Oliver speaks and i nod

I grab my signature red zip up hoodie and slide it on. I walk into where we change and i grab my duffel bag and then i walk out the room. Thea approaches me and she hugs me tightly, before speaking to me.

"Your a good friend Roy, Oliver's just a little jealous that she didn't call him"  
"Thanks Thea, see you tomorrow"  
"Yeah course, dont be late for your shift"  
"I won't"

I walk out the foundary and walk a full block to my car, well Felicity's car that i have borrowed for the day. It was easier to use hers because it was parked behind my car and so it was easier to get out and mine would have created too much noise and probably would have woke her up. It didn't matter we practically had the same cars anyway just hers was black and quieter and mine was red and very loud because i like loud cars. I get in the car and start it up; i pull away from my parking spot and start to drive to Big Belly Burger. I go through the drive-thru and get our orders before I drive back to Felicity's house.

Now that Ray Palmer owns Queens Consolidated, Felicity's life has been even better than before. She is VP of the company thanks to Ray and she has the biggest support group ever, everybody loves little Daniel, her 3 year old son. Ray gets called Uncle by him or gets called Robot, Oliver is Oli and Thea is Aunt, as well as Sara and Diggle gets called Digger. Everybody loves the little monster and i love him an awful lot, he's energetic, he loves all the superhero things and he knows about what we all do. Anyway back to Felicity, her life is amazing, she has Daniel, Support, a great job and an unreal house that Ray went halves with her for. I practically live with Felicity and she appreciates all i do for her. Truth is i dont know where i would be without her. I pull up and park the car before i get out and grab the meals i had just bought. It was only 6 so i know that Dan would still be up for at least another half hour.

I walk into the house, locking the door behind me since nobody would be leaving. I leave my duffel bag by the door and walk into the lounge to see Daniel and Felicity watching some form of cartoon. I put the food on the coffee table, followed by the drinks before i take off my jacket.

"Thank you Roy" Felicity says to me

"Roy, Roy look at the toy a got wit da food" Little Dan spoke to me as i scooped him into my arms and gave him a giant hug.

I sit down on the single chair and Dan grabs the remainder of his meal and also my meal before coming and sitting on my lap. I smiled at him and started to eat my chips, he was mocking me by following what i was doing. I looked at Felicity to see her laughing at him and me. This was the happiest i have seen her when she is unwell and that made me happy. After eating Dan decided to lie on me and watch TV while i spoke to Felicity softly and quietly.

"So Oliver asked about you earlier"

"Aw hope you told him i was feeling much better"

"I did and he said he was glad. He asked about this little monster to" I tickled him so he giggled

She laughed in response. "Aw i should thank him, ill do it tomorrow after work"

"Good good, everyone misses this one. I said ill take him to visit sometime soon"

"That will be good would you like that buddy, you wanna go visit everyone soon" She asks

"Yeah, can us mom, Roy. Pwease" Danny spoke before going back to his prior activity

"Course buddy. It's getting late, its time for your bath before bed, you've already had an extra half an hour" She says to her son who answers by hugging closer to me

"Why dont i bath and put him to bed while you just relax and catch up on your TV or call Oliver" I say

"You sure, he can be a little horror" She says laughing

"I cannot" He answers

"Ill do it" I answer

"Alright, come give mum a hug and kiss goodnight then" He hops over to her

He hops off of me and runs and hugs his mom before giving her a giant kiss. I watch the entire embrace before Dan runs back over to me and pulls me by my hand up the stairs. I smile at Felicity as i am dragged from the room and up the stairs to his bedroom. Its robot themed which looks awesome and i walk into his on-suite bathroom. I turn on the taps and start the bath with him besides me the entire time. Once its run and it's the correct temperature, i turn and look at the smiling toddler before speaking.

"Why dont you go and grab the pyjamas you want to sleep in, ill grab the towel and then we meet back here in two" I say to him

"Ready, set, Go" He says and rushes out the bathroom

I walk out the room and to the cupboard in his room; i grab a towel and a face cloth before walking back into the bedroom to see him already sat on the toilet seat smiling at me.

"I beat you" he says shouting at me

I laugh and he changes before jumping into the bath. I wash his hair and clean him before we just sit and play for a bit, we are playing with his little boats that float on the water until it starts to go cold and then i get him out. I dry him off before putting his Spiderman Pyjamas on.

I can see him practically falling to sleep already so i carry him out the bathroom and to his bed; i lie him down in the bed and pull the cover up over him. As i lie him down i realise that he has already fallen asleep. I smile at the image in front of me before i turn on his nightlight and switch off the main light, i look back at him before i close the door but not fully and then i walk back down the stairs where i see Felicity asleep on the sofa with her phone on the coffee table. I smile at that sight before i turn the TV off, i walk over to her and i pick her up bridal style i switch the light off with my head and then i gently walk up the stairs to her room, i push the door open and walk over to her bed. I take her slippers off and her robe, luckily she is still dressed in her pyjamas so it's easy for me since i dont need to wake her up. I shot the cover up over her before i too get ready to sleep. I strip off my clothes so i am just in my boxers before i climb into my side of the bed. I mean sure i sleep in Felicity's bed with her but we are best friends so its all good, i have my own bed and my own room but i know that she likes someone to cuddle and since Dan sleeps mostly throughout the night she doesn't get to cuddle nobody which is where i come in. Im only in the bed for what seems like a minute when she rolls over and curls into me, i put my arm around her and let sleep draw in on me.

 **-Hours Later-**

I know it is nowhere near to the time we need to be up and yet im awake because i heard the door open. I look to see Daniel slowly enter the room with his teddy bear. I look at Felicity to see her flat out so i wave at him to come over to me. He does and i lift him up so he is sat on my chest as i look at him.

"What's up buddy?" I quietly ask  
"Can't sleep"  
"You want to stay in here with me and your mum for the night"  
"Yeah, sleepover just like when i stay at Uncle Robot Ray" he says and i smile

I move him so he is between Felicity and I as i turn around to face him, he kisses my cheek before curling up into me. I pull him closer to me and i put my arm over him before i listen to him breathing, eventually it evens out and that's when i know it's safe to go to sleep too.


	2. Work Day with Uncle Ray!

**New Chapter, i dont really know where this story is heading im just sort of making it up as i go along. Should Felicity and Roy get together? Share me your thoughts and get involved, i will write chapters based on the things you want to see so get involved and message me or leave a comment. Love yas, Thanks you all!**

 **Felicity's POV**

I wake up just before my alarm so i turn it off before it has chance to go off. I look to see that it is 7am meaning i have an hour before I got to work and Dan goes to the child minders. I look to my right to see my sweet boy curled into my bestfriend. These are the people i feel the most happy around and im blessed to have them. Im quite surprised to see Daniel lied in bed curled into Roy instead of in his own bed or instead of being curled into me but that doesn't matter right now, what does is getting ready and getting breakfast.

"Roy, Dan wake up" I say to them and both of them wake up practically at the same time

"Im up" They both say at the same time and i laugh

Even though Roy isn't his dad, Daniel looks so much like him and acts so much like him. It's quite scary to think that Roy isn't actually his dad. The funny thing is Daniel tries to dress like Roy and when Roy works out in the gym in the basement Daniel will go down there and pretend to work out with him, he does 2 push ups by the time Roy has done 20 but its just cute that he does it and the way he does it.

"Breakfast in 10 minutes, both of you need to be dressed" I say before leaving the room

 **Roy's POV**

After Felicity leaves, Daniel jumps on me and then he climbs off the bed. He head to his own room when i stop him.

"Where you going" I ask him

"You shower in morning, i gonna go shower too"

"You bathed last night, why dont you wait in here and play on the tablet, ill shower then we will both go down for breakfast"

"Cool" He answers

I quickly head to the shower; i have a quick shower before shotting on just some shorts for now. I walk back into the room and Dan runs up to me; we leave the room and go to the kitchen. Both our breakfasts are already layed out on the middle island and i sit down and then i lift up Daniel and sit him in his seat. Felicity sits next to me and we all dig in to our breakfasts, each time i take a bite Daniel takes a bite and i smile. I can hear Felicity laugh next to me and Daniel and I both look at her with our evil eyes which cause her to laugh more. Then her phone goes off and she reads the text before muttering under her breath.

"What's up?" I ask

"Denise had to cancel, she's caught the flu. What am i going to do?"

"I dont know, i can take him shopping with me but i have work later so like"

"Its okay Roy, i suppose he can come with me to work then, Ray will love to see you won't he bud"

"Yey Robot Ray" Daniel says

"You sure, i can call in sick Thea won't mind" I answer

"No, go to work, you two need to go get ready, ill call Ray now"

"Let's go champ" I say to him

We both run up the stairs and i grab my clothes and get changed quickly before i go to his room and help him pick clothes. I have black jeans on and so he wants his black jean which is simple enough. I then pick out a really nice shirt for him and he smiles when i show him. So he is now wearing black jeans, a white shirt with a black collar and buttons and then a red zip up hoodie which is similar to mine and then he has on his black sneakers. He looks like a champ and once we are ready we head back down to Felicity. We decide to take only one car and so i get in the driver's seat, Felicity is sat beside me and Daniel is in the back of the car in his car seat. I drive them to Palmer's Technology before i head to the shops, time for a shop up.

 **Ray's POV**

After Felicity called me and asked if Dan could come in with her, i could barely hold back my excitement of seeing my little monster again. I let my secretary know that he was coming so she could just not ask questions later on. I then went and sorted out his little area of my office where he has all of his toys and his chair which was like his mums. He likes to watch me when i work on the Atom suit or when i work on some particle things, he likes to watch me work and sometimes but only sometimes do i let him help. On the less dangerous things he helps me and i love him for that.

Im in my own little world sat at my desk when Daniel comes running in. I get up and he runs to me so i pick him up and give him a giant hug before i let him down, he laughs before running over to his little section and sitting and playing with his robots. Felicity comes over to me and i hug her before i let her go.

"Thanks for letting him come in today"

"No problem, he loves it here and he never gets in the way so it's okay"

"You sure it's okay for him to stay in here, im only next door he can come with me"

"No its fine, i wanna spend time with him and you have meetings all day"

"Crap that reminds me I have a meeting to attend. Meet you for lunch"

"Yeah course"

She leaves the office and i look at Daniel who looks and smiles at me. I sit at my desk and do some computer stuff before i get up and shout over to Daniel.

"Come on champ we are going to go work on the Atom suit"

"Am i allowed to help today?"

"Course you can buddy, away then lets go"

We walk into the other room where i work on all of my prototypes and my models and i give him little jobs to do for me, stuff like fetch me this tool or put your hand there just things to keep him involved and entertained. After a while i can see that he is watching everything and he is trying to take in what i am doing with the suit but i can also see that he is getting tired. We have already had lunch so im pretty sure it doesn't matter if he naps for a while and it will give me chance to get some stuff done. I wait for him to say he is tired and it doesn't take long because when i look at him again he has already fallen asleep with his head resting on the metal table. I put down my tool and walk up to him, i pick him up and i carry him into the office. I lay him on the blanket on the floor and shot another separate blanket over him before going to the computer and doing some programming work.

Every so often i glance over to him just to make sure he is okay before i continue doing work. A while later Felicity enters my office and she speaks without realising Dan's asleep

"Where is he?" she asks

"There, he fell asleep while we were working on the Atom suit" i pointed to him

"Oh, you do realise the time right" I glance at my watch

"Wow! That went fast, i thought it was only 2 not 5" I answer surprised

"You better get off home Ray, get some sleep. Thank you for today" She says to me

"Absolutely no problem Felicity, anytime" I answer truthfully.

 **Felicity POV**

After saying bye to Ray and picking up Dan who was out for the world, i carry him down to the car park to see Roy with his car parked up, i smile before i put him in his car seat and get into the passenger seat. Roy drives away without any hesitation; it all just seems so normal and rehearsed. I keep glancing into the rear view mirror to check on Dan and to make sure he was still asleep.

"What's up?" Roy asks

"Nothing, he's just been to sleep for a while. I dunno" I answer

"He will be fine, he couldn't sleep last night. Maybe he is catching a cold or the flu"

"Maybe" We stayed quiet for a few minutes

"So where to?" Roy asks and i smile

"The Foundary, we have work to do"

"What bout Dan"

"He has to come too"

"Okay then, Foundary here we come" Roy said with the most ecstatic voice

 **I know this chapter was a little rubbish; it was rushed because i have so much work to do. I just wanted to get a chapter out today. There might be another one later on, tell me what you think and what you want to see happen. Thanks!**


	3. Quiet Foundary and Emotions!

"Erm guys, do you remember the person who attacked me, Damien?" I ask to the guys

"Felicity, he is long gone" Diggle speaks

"Thats what i thought, but security cameras picked him up robbing a gas station round the corner from QC" I say to the boys and i glance over to little Dan who was having fun colouring

"Felicity, we will find him and i will get him to justice for you and for…" Oliver says looking at Dan

"I appreciate it but we have more important people to take down. Sara we may need the help of the League on this case" I say to her

"Yeah, no problem Felicity. I will call Nyssa and ask her to send over a little team, she owes me a favour"

"Good, thank you Sara" i say to her and she smiles before walking over to where Dan was sat on the mats

I watch the team as Oliver goes over to sharpening his arrows, Roy sits on a chair next to me, Sara and Diggle however were sat with Dan on the mat asking him about his colouring and joining in by drawing and colouring their own pictures. I smile at the sight in front on me and i feel what i know is Roy put his arm around my shoulder, i rest my head on his shoulder as he speaks to me.

"Everyone loves him you know and we are going to get Damien and put him away for a very long time" Roy speaks softly to me

"I know Roy. I sometimes wish that i didn't take that route home from work that one day but then i look at him and i think, even though the attack was violent and awful he wouldn't be here if that didn't happen. And then other times im really grateful i got attacked because now i have him and i wouldn't change him for anything in the world"

"Felicity, its okay you feel that way but we are still going to get that bastard and we are going to take him down"

"Roy, Thank you" I say to him after minutes of silence

"Why are you thanking me blondie" He says and i smile at the nickname

"After the attack you were the first to realise that something was wrong, you were there when i had nightmares, you were there when i fell ill during the pregnancy, you were there for the birth of him, when my mum died you comforted me and you told me about your experiences. You have been there for me through so much and i am so happy that we are this close. Before all this happened you barely spoke to me but here we are close as ever and you're even living with me"

"You dont need to thank me, it made me open my eyes and it made me realise that i aren't just some street kid that im worth more than that and im living with you because you insisted since my house was an ex meth lab. Im thankful to have you with me no matter what and im glad that i've had a front row seat to see him slowly grow up so thank you"

"We are being so sappy. What's the time anyway" I ask Roy

"It's just gone 9pm why?"

"Well it appears that our deadly assassin has fallen asleep with my son layed next to her, also asleep" I say pointing to the image of Sara asleep with an arm around Dan and him asleep next to her

"Oh looks like the Canary has a soft spot for your son" Roy says slightly louder

"Who doesn't, he's the best" Thea says to us from the other side of the room

"Maybe you should take him home Felicity, he seems pretty out of it and nothing is going to happen tonight so go home and rest, ill ring you in the morning okay?" Oliver says

"Okay, thanks Oli"

I grab my bag as Roy walks over to where Dan is and Sara wakes up and stands up slowly as Roy picks Dan up and gently sits him so his head in on Roy's shoulder. We say bye to everyone as we walk out the foundary and to the car. Once in the car Roy drives us home and immediately puts Dan to bed. Roy and I enjoy a quiet talk about the day until we both yawn and so we look at each other.

"Goodnight Felicity" He says to me

"Goodnight Roy"

"I know how talking about the attack affects you so if you need me at all, wake me up"

"I will do that Roy, thank you"

We both head into our separate rooms and i watch as the hallway goes dark signalling that Roy had decided to head to sleep.

I lie awake for hours not been able to sleep and that's when i decide that i want to go make sure that Dan is okay and still asleep. I slide on my slippers and leave the room; i gently open up Dan's door and stand in the doorway just looking at my beautiful son, quietly sleeping. His chest slowly rising up and down as he lets out soft snores every now and then. He's in his jammers so Roy must have changed him before he put him to bed. I stay looking at him until Roy clears his throat behind me.

"I heard you get up" He says

"I couldn't sleep"

"Have you slept at all" He asks me

"I had an hour; its only 4 i can sleep for another hour or so, ill be fine"

"Ill text Ray, we will spend the day relaxing okay"

"We will see in the morning"

"So why are you up at this godly hour besides not being able to sleep?"

"I had too much on my mind and i just couldn't sleep at all, i just looking at him relax me but now im really tired and i really need to go to sleep"

"So go to bed, take tomorrow off and we will watch movies"

"Okay Roy, you win"

"Good. Go to bed, morning/night Felicity"

"Thank you once again Roy. Goodnight slash Good Morning"

I head into my room and i look at the picture on my bedside table before i climb into my bed. As soon as my head hits the pillow i start to fall asleep, head as clear as it has been throughout the past day. Now only tomorrow would be better and i know it will be, but for now its time for sleep…

 **I appreciate the reviews of the story so far. I will slowly start to answer all the questions im asked, i hope this chapter shared a bit of light on what had happened and who Dan's father is.  
Leave a review and tell me what you guys want to see happen, im open to any form of suggestion. Do you want more about the Damien storyline, like if they get the justice they wanted? Let me know in the review section/comments. **

**THANK YOU ALL!**


	4. Forts and Feelings

**I am really sorry for not updating for while but my life has been a little hectic. So people want to see Oliver and Felicity get together and dont worry that will happen but for now some Family Relaxation.**

-6Pm-

"Hey I know i said that we would all spend the day together but Thea called and she needs my help" Roy explained

"Its fine Roy, i called Oliver he said he will come over since he isn't that busy"

"Aw good, call me if you need anything. See you later kiddo"

"Bye, Roy" Dan speaks before returning to his colouring

After finishing the cleaning, i walk into the lounge to check on what Dan was doing before the doorbell went off. I looked through the peep hole before opening the door to reveal Oliver stood there with a huge smile on his face. I let him in before closing the door. Dan immediately recognised Oliver and he ran into his arms. Oliver picked him up and hugged him tightly before putting him down.

"Oli" Dan shouted as he led him into the lounge

"So kiddo what do you want to do today then" Oliver asked him

"Can we build a fort; mommy can we" Dan and Oliver looked at me and pouted

"Please Felicity, please can we build a fort" Oliver begged

"Wow your like a giant kid, go ahead but dont make too big of a mess. Im going to go have a quick bath are you positive you will be okay" I ask Oliver

"We will be fine" Oliver says and i smile

 **Oliver POV**

Felicity headed upstairs and then Oli and i started grabbing all the blankets and cushions which were scattered in the different locations of the house. I was hanging a blanket off of one couch to the other when Dan jumped on my back, i laughed before playfully shotting him over my back.

"Again, again" He says enthusiastically

"How about we finish the fort before your mom reappears and then we watch a film while sat inside of it"

"Yeah, come on then Oli" Dan shouts and starts building the fort once again

About half an hour later the fort was complete and we had a clear entrance and a clear view of the TV so we could watch a DVD in it later. Dan sat in the fort while i grabbed some pillows and put them inside so we could lie on them. Dan was giggling as i picked him up and put a pillow underneath him.

"Funny boy, what you want for dinner" I ask Dan

"Can we order in?"

"Course, how about pizza"

"Ham and Pineapple"

"Sure buddy"

I dialled the number and ordered 2 pizzas for us just as Felicity descended from the stairs. Dan and i were playing on the floor and when i looked up at her i could see the smile that was plastered onto her face. I smiled back at her and beckoned for her to join us, she walked over to us and Dan showed her the fort.

 **Felicity POV**

"Wow this is very impressive Dan, did you build this all by yourself or…" I ask him

"No Oli helped me; we thought we could watch a movie inside"

"Sounds cool, so what do you want for dinner then"

"Felicity, i ordered us pizza from your favourite pizza parlour" Oliver spoke gently and walked over to me

"Thanks, that saves me a job. Should i grab the popcorn then while you two decide on a movie to watch?"

"Yey mommy" Dan shouted and i giggled as i headed for the kitchen.

I looked through all the cupboards for the popcorn that i had bought earlier that week. Eventually i found it and i opened the pack and tipped half of the readymade popcorn into a bowl before i walked back into the lounge. The pizza had arrived and i had the popcorn and the DVD was loaded into the player so we all climbed into the fort. I was laid on the left, Dan in the middle and the Oliver was next to him. We clicked play as The Simpsons Movie started to play through the TV. We were eating the pizza throughout the movie and once it was gone we started on the popcorn. I couldn't help but notice the way Dan was with Oliver and the way that Oliver looked at both Dan and I. Half way through the movie we all ended up lying down on the little made up bed inside the fort and Dan was asleep tucked into me and Oliver. Oliver had his arm around both of us and his other arm was holding Dan into place. My arm was stretched across Dan's stomach and i was facing Oliver as he was facing me.

"You know he really enjoys spending time with you" I whisper to Oliver

"I enjoy spending time with him too, he's a brilliant kid Felicity and you've raised him extremely well so far"

"I didn't do it alone Oliver, i had all you guys with me"

"We weren't exactly going to let you do it all alone, we are always here for you Felicity"

"Thanks, he loves you yanno. When Roy and Ray go to work he always asks if Oli is coming to play, or if Oli can stay the night and read him stories like you do when you see him over the weekend"

"He's cute Licity, i love him too and i…i love you too"

"Oliver"

"No, for the last year i have granted you your wish and i have give you the space you wanted but im done waiting Felicity. Im not good with words or with doing romantic things and i know i once said that i cant be the Arrow and Oliver Queen but i can Felicity, i have learned that i can be both and if you will i want to give this a chance. I want us to be together" Oliver spoke while looking directly into my eyes

"Oliver…i i dont know what to say. I love you so much Oliver Jonas Queen, i have since before he was born but you have to know that by us being together this little boy is always going to be here"

"I dont care Licity, i love this monster so much and i really love you"

He leans over Dan and kisses me, our first kiss since we last spoke about this. I kissed him back with all my passion and as we separated he wiped his thumb under my eyes wiping away the stray tear which had escaped my eye. He kissed my forehead before lying back down.

"And Oliver, what you have done today is very romantic. Everything you have said today was romantic and very cute"

"Thanks, i really like you" I laughed at his cuteness

 **Oliver POV**

I can't believe that i have just told her how i felt and i really can't believe she feels the same way. I love both Dan and Felicity with all my heart and eventually i will marry her, in fact no matter what i will marry her, i just hope Dan likes me being around because i will be around a lot more now. After our little conversation we went back to watching our movie even though Dan was already asleep. It was close to the end when i felt someone's head on my shoulder, i looked to my left to see Felicity asleep with her head on my shoulder, Dan was laid against Felicity's chest and it just looked so cute. My arm was stretched out and Felicity was lying on my arm, making it feel numb but i didn't mind that much. I put my free arm around the 3 of us after turning off the movie and the TV and after moving the popcorn out of the way. I kiss the top of her head before pulling her closer to me.

"Love you Felicity and you Danny" i say before darkness goes over me…


	5. Morning After

**So Olicity happened in the last chapter, we shall see that romance expanding over the next few chapters and just how Dan and everyone else reacts to it.**

Waking up the next morning was a great start to my day. To my right i had both of my favourite people, my son Dan was no longer curled into me but instead Oliver who had his arms protectively over Dan, they both looked so peaceful and i didn't want to disturb them so i gently slid out of the fort and made my way to the kitchen to see both Thea and Roy sat at the breakfast bar. They smiled at me as i tipped some coffee into a cup.

"What?" I ask curiously

"Oh nothing, so how was your night last night then blondie?" Roy asks

"It was fun, Oliver and Dan built a fort and we ordered food and watched a movie but apparently we fell asleep"

"Hmm is that all that happened" Thea asked and i smiled at her

"Fine! He admitted his feelings and i admitted mine"

"Finally!" Roy shouted and Thea glared at him

"Shut up, they still sleeping. I think this is the most i have seen Oliver sleep" Thea spoke to me

"It's the most Dan has ever slept too. I mean its like just after 9, usually he is up and jumping around by now"

"True that, we have usually trained, showered and been to the park by now" Roy says as Thea puts her head on his shoulder, i smile at the cuteness and hope that one day Oliver and I will be as good as them.

"So Felicity what have you got planned today then?" Thea asks

"Well its 9 so i have an hour and a half before i have to go to work" I say to her

"What bout Dan?" She asks

"Im not sure ill probably take him with me" I say

"He can come with me, we will go to the mansion and chill out and have fun, ill even take him shopping. It's been ages since we had an Aunt and Nephew day" Thea says getting excited about the day

"I mean if you dont mind that would be brilliant, however he will need to be back by 7 because he is staying with Ray tonight" I say to her

"Perfect, i will take him and have him back by 7" She says and i smile before nodding.

I hand them both a cup of coffee before making another one for Oliver. Just as i am about to pour my own, Oliver comes walking into the kitchen behind a very enthusiastic Dan. I smile once again as Dan runs up to me for a hug and then to Roy before getting comfy sat in Thea's lap. I hand Oliver a mug of coffee and he stands beside me with his arm around my shoulder, i lean into him just feeling his warmth.

"So Dan after you are dressed, Thea is going to take you for a day and then you are staying at Ray's tonight, alright hunny?" I say to him

"Yey, Aunt and Nephew day" He says and hugs Thea

He jumps off of Thea's lap and runs up to Oliver who picks him up and sits him on the counter next to us. I hand him some juice in a Childs cup and he accepts it, holding it just like Roy is holding his mug of coffee.

"Oli are you going to be here when i get back from Robot's tomorrow?" He says and i laugh

"Well it all depends on the time your back now doesn't it and if your mom has plans for you and her"

"Mom?" He says

"Well if you're back early enough im sure Oliver can come over for a few hours. Now you need to go get dressed so run"

He hops of the counter and as he leaves the room he grabs Roy's hand and drags him along. I know that he is going to come down dressed in something that Roy would wear if he were going out for the day so probably some form of shirt and black jeans. He has always liked the way Roy dresses and since he is the only true man figure who has been there throughout his life he enjoys acting like him.

"Poor Roy" Thea states and Oliver and I laugh

"He will be fine, he will just come down with a little boy who will be dressed like him" I laugh

"Please dont say he wears the same hoodie" Oliver asks

"Oh yes, the red zip up, he looks really cute though" I answer

"Oi Roy is cute" Thea defends

"Alright Speedy" Oliver laughs

"So, what's going on between you two then?" Thea asks

"Im not too sure, i admitted my feelings and then we sort of fell asleep. We are taking it slowly but i love her and im never leaving her again" Oliver says before wrapping me into a giant hug

"Aw Oliver finally settling down, who would have thought" Thea spoke

"Alright speed, jokes over. It just took the right girl and a cute little boy" Oliver answers and i smile

We all smile at how Oliver is acting around me at this moment in time, i just can't believe how much he has changed since he first got back from the island and i can't believe he is willing to accept both Dan and I into his life. Just as i was about to say something we hear little footsteps entering the kitchen and we all look at Dan, who looks crazily identical to how Roy looks when he goes to work at Verdant. He is stood then with his hair all done up, a black shirt that is tucked into his jeans, a pair of converse shoes and his red hoody. Then enters Roy who seems quite pleased with himself.

"Right then, i guess this is my que to go. Have fun at work Felicity and i promise 7 o'clock. Say goodbye mini stud" Thea says to Dan

Dan hugs me first and then he runs and hugs Oliver who hugs him back, the image in front of me is just too cute to apprehend. He lets go of Oliver before grabbing Thea's hand. Roy says goodbye before following Thea and Dan out the room and out the house.

"He and Roy are cute together" Oliver states

"He loves Roy so much, he just acts and looks like him so much its surreal"

"It's crazy because he isn't Roy's; i guess it's the fact he has been raised around him that makes him so much like him"

"Yeah, he has been raised around everyone but Roy is here every morning and night and well he is just, he's been there you know like through all the ups and downs" I answer him

"Oh yeah i understand completely" He says and pulls me into a giant hug

He rests his head on top of mine and his arms snake around my waste, my hands wrap around his back and after a few minutes he releases me and kisses me passionately. Then i realise the time.

"Crap, i need to go get ready. I have work. Ill call you later and ill see you tonight"

I shout as i run up the stairs and to my room.


	6. Kidless Night and Questions!

**After the last two chapters i wanted just a chapter with Oliver and Felicity and so this is what i decided.**

 **Dan is at Ray's and this is set after Foundary work. Roy is with Thea at the mansion so i decided on some fluff between the two Olicity_!**

Oliver got Diggle to drop him and I off at my house. We climb out the car and i offer for Diggle to come inside but he insists that Lyla and He have plans. Oliver and I walk into my house and kick off our shoes and jackets before we walk into the lounge and i collapse onto the couch. He disappears and the reappears minutes later with 2 glasses of red wine. I smile as he places them in front of me and then switches on the TV and places a movie into the DVD player. I am surprised to see that he has in fact placed in my favourite movie. He sits back down and puts his arm around me, i grab my wine before i put my feet up on the chair and curl up beside him my head resting on his shoulder blade.

"How did you know this was my favourite movie Oliver" I ask

"I listen to you when you talk at the foundary you know. I remember Sara and you saying how you both went to see it together and that you loved it"

"I do love it"

"Good, i've never seen it"

"Oh my God you will love it"

He smiles as i take a sip of wine before putting it back on the table. Oliver drinks a little of his before he focuses on the movie. We watch part the movie before i quickly run upstairs for a blanket, when i come down i see Oliver lied on the couch so i run around and lie on him. My head is leaned against his chest and he has his arms protectively around me, i drape the blanket over us as we continue the movie. After this movie was done we looked at the clock to see that it was in fact midnight. We finished off our wine before Oliver spoke to me.

"I should get going, i have enjoyed tonight Licity" He speaks gently to me

"Dont go, it's late and even though you are a vigilante and powerful i dont like the thought of you going at this time, please"

"I mean if you insist, ill take the couch. Thanks"

"Oliver come on"

I take him by the hand and i drag him up the stairs and to my room. We enter and i immediately change out of my dress into something comfier. I go to Roy's room and i grab one of his oversized sports t-shirts for Oliver and i watch as he changes into it.

"Thanks Felicity"

"No problem now come on, bed"

I jumped into the bed and Oliver jumped in next to me. I face him and he faces me, he leans over and kisses me softly and i kiss him back. All i think while kissing him is that this night is going to be the best night ever and God i was correct…

 **Rays POV**

 **-8pm across town-**

Felicity is at the foundary as is everyone else and so i get to spend the night with my favourite little champ. After giving him his tea and sorting out the room for him, he has decided we should play with his action figures before i bath him and before i put him to bed.

"So champ, who is this one" I ask him

"That is…is Batman. He is my favourite, Auntie Thea bought it today"

"Aw that is so cool, look at his suit, isn't it awesome" I say to him and he laughs

"I like yours better, its more colourful"

"Roy's suit is cool too and Oliver's" I say to him and he nods

"Yeah but green is yucky sometimes and red is cool. Yours is blue and red and is super cool"

"Maybe one day we will build you a suit. Would you like that?"

"Yeah, can we please?"

"We will design it next time your in the office. Sound good?"

"Yeah, thank you"

"Right we need to get you bathed and bedded, how about you run upstairs and find your bath toys as well as your jammas while i go run you a bath"

"Cool"

He runs off into his little bedroom and i run off into the bathroom. I turn the taps on and wait for it to run, just as i am about to turn them off Dan comes running into the room with a basket of bath toys and also his red Robot pyjamas. I grab him a towel and then i get him into the bath which isn't as hard as you would think. He sits and plays with his toys as i get him all clean and as i get his hair washed. After his bath i get him into his pyjamas and then he runs straight to his big double bed. He jumps under the covers and i lie next to him in the bed but i am above the covers.

"Ray?"

"Yeah champ"

"You are amazing you know and super epic"

"Thanks Champ"

"Do you love my mommy?" He asks

"I love your mommy more than anything in the world, she is amazing. Why do you ask?"

"Because Oliver said he loves my mommy and I but i dont want him too because i love you and i dont want to not see you"

"That won't ever happen buddy, you see no matter what you will stay here. When your mom works you will be in my office and when it's my weekend you will be here with me. Oliver loves your mommy so much and i know he loves you too"

"Do you think he will love her for long" He asks

"What's with the questions champ? But yeah i do think he will. Now come on sleep time its almost 10 and your mom will kill me if you dont get to sleep soon"

"Okay, night Ray, love you"

"I love you so much too"

I feel him snuggle into my side and i wrap my arm around him as he gently falls asleep. As i feel his breath even out i realise that he has in fact fell asleep against me. I look down at him and smile before i take out my phone and snap another picture of us, all the photos will eventually create a memory book and so far this is one of my favourites. As i lay next to him i can't help but think about all the questions he asked and everything he had said to me. For being so small and young he is very intelligent.

 _Do you love mommy?_

I told him the truth right, i do love Felicity but she loves Oliver and she is like a sister, right?  
No wait lets try again, i love Felicity. I love her so much, much more than what Oliver loved her.

Oh my God im in love with Felicity Meghan Smoak!

Now what do i do, do i tell her? _No i can't_ But i have to, its only right she knows! _Not yet after Oliver messes up_

Yeah ill tell her when Oliver messes up; he will mess up because he is Oliver Queen. She will come to me for help and i will help her see that he is not good enough for her but for now i act like the bigger man and i act as i have been for the past 5 years. I act like her best friend and like this little mans superior figure with the exception of Roy. I will help her through the eventual break up and i will take her and Dan in when everything gets tough. Yeah that sounds like a good game plan. But oh my god…

…I LOVE FELICITY MEGHAN SMOAK!

 **The last few parts from the first part of italic are Ray's conscious speaking to him. So Ray has figured out that he doesn't love Felicity like a sister but more like a lover, like Oliver loves her. I ship Olicity but i really love the thought of Raylicity. Maybe i will have them break up somewhere down the line, im not too sure. Let me know what you think.**

 **Should Dan love Oliver like he loves Ray?  
Should i have them break up later on?  
Should something happen that causes Felicity to see Ray in an different thought?  
Should i make something happen to Felicity so we see who loves her more?**

 **Let me know, review, comment or private message me!**


	7. Good to Bad

**Positive things came off last chapter, except the revelation that is most shocking. Ray is in love with Felicity but Felicity is with Oliver how is this going to work?**

 **This chapter, Felicity and Ray have work things to attend to and Dan spends the day with Oliver, should be calm right?**

After my morning routine and after Ray arrive with Dan, Oliver shocks us all by saying the he would take Dan for the day while I work. Since Dan was already changed, i gave the keys to my car to Oliver and he and Dan left straight after breakfast. Ray however waited around until i was finished doing my morning things and so he gave me a lift into work with him. It wasn't unusual to see Ray and I arrive together nor was it unusual to see us leave together after the work day was over so everyone had become accustomed to seeing us together most of the time.

Today was different though, instead of both heading to our separate offices we both went straight into the board room to attend a meeting with some high up businessmen about how we can possibly extend our company and about our new products which Ray and I were hard at work with. We walk inside the room and we walk right up to wear the big monitor was, he pulls out a chair for me to sit in and i sit down as he stands at the head of the large table.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting. Palmer technologies, what is it exactly? A science company with a brilliant IT department. We want it to be more than that though, we want to advance the company into much more, and we want to extend it into more cities. Starling is great as is all the other places but we want to have a department based in Central City. The city of fun or so it is known. I know what you are all thinking they already have Star Labs but why not have Palmer Technologies there as well and with the help of my Executive CEO we will be able to get the help we need from Star Labs and we will be able to cooperate the two of them into one huge company" Ray spoke confidently

"But Mr. Palmer there is no way you could handle the communication between Central City and Starling City" One of the businessmen asked

"If i may, we would hire more people and create a department solely based on communications. That way we could handle business more smoothly" I but in and Ray smiles at me

"Well i for one think this is a huge move and i think it will be good for the company but who is the one who goes to Central City to help Star Labs and to talk to them" Another man spoke

"I can do that, i have vacation time and i know all the people inside of Star Labs and so i can do that" I answer and Ray looks at me curiously

"So that is a go which is great, Miss Smoak and I will talk about that further later on and we will sort out all the plans for the new move. Back to new products though we are going to be creating a new piece of technology. A phone with enough power that it could change the whole view of technology. Enough processing power to run a computer. It will be great" Ray spoke and i smiled

"Right Mr Palmer, have a prototype ready within the next few months and the funding for it is yours. It was nice doing business with you" A business man stood up and shook our hands

Everyone followed after that one and everyone in the room had eventually shook both Rays and I hand. I felt proud of everything we were doing for this company and it made me happy to think that i had participated in almost all of Ray's plans. After walking everyone to the elevator and saying goodbye to them all, i turned to look at Ray who had his arms open. I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug before we separated and went into his office. We sat down on the comfy chairs before he started to speak to me.

"You can't go to Central City. What about Dan?" He says to me

"He can come with me, everyone loves him there. I am the only one who knows everything and everyone inside of Star Labs and Barry agreed to do this because he doesn't want that company to die, he wants it to continue without Dr Wells and so he wants me and only me to go and sort plans with him, Caitlyn and Cisco. I can do this Ray"

"I dont doubt you, i am just worried about the time you may be gone for and about Dan. He will miss everyone"

"Ray i won't be gone more than a few days and if Dan misses everyone too much i will Skype you or i will ring you and you can collect him"

"Oh My God. That's a good plan, why dont you let Dan stay with me while you are in Central City. You deserve a break by yourself and maybe you can take Thea or Sara with you, it will be good for you"

"Ray i can't ask you to do that"

"You can and i want to Felicity, you deserve it and God knows you need this break, you are here every day, you work every night. You look after Dan by yourself so you deserve a few days with just you and your friends in Central City"

"Thank you so much Ray, I can't wait to tell Dan about this. He will be so excited to stay with you because he really loves you and he will be scared for me to leave because i've never left him. No Ray we cant, i can't leave him i have never left him, and he is going to be so scared…"

"Felicity… We will Skype you when we can, he will love it"

"Okay…you're a life saver Ray. Thank you"

"Thank you Felicity, gives me more time with my favourite little champ and we have so much that we can do. It will be so fun, he can help me with not dangerous work things and we can build things with his Lego and have so much fun. This is going to be great Felicity"

"You sound more excited than i think he will. He will love this though, i bet you when i tell him later he will want to ring you and come to your house straight away"

"Well then you both come over and we will chill out and watch TV or play with his toys"

"Might just do that Ray"

He was about to speak when my phone started ringing, i look at the ID to see that it is in fact Oliver. This excites me a lot because my little monster is with him for the entire day and he is probably calling to ask about when i will be home. I smile at my phone as i show Ray who was calling and he sighs and smiles at the same time which confuses me. I click answer and hold the phone up to my ear.

" **Hey Oliver is everything okay?"** I ask  
 **"Felicity, i…i dont know what happened he was just…"** Oliver was hyperventilating down the phone  
 **"Oliver"** I shout down the phone and Ray immediately perks up  
 **"He's gone. We were in the park and i looked away for a minute i promise, i looked back up to see someone taking him from the park. I ran after them but someone hit me in the back of the head and i fell. Felicity please dont worry, i will find him i know who has him. Im so sorry"** I can hear the fear

I go into shut down mode with the phone sat in my hand. Did i just hear correctly, Oliver let my son get kidnapped but lets not worry because he knows who it was. How could i be so stupid, how could he be so stupid? What am i supposed to do, to think now? I feel the phone get taken out of my hand by Ray and he holds it up to his ear.

" **It's Ray…She's in shock right now, she is like frozen what did you do?…Wait what!…Oliver you cant be serious…How could you let this happen…Dan has been kidnapped this isn't something that you can just fix and just go after…No police we will find him your team and I…We will meet you there…See you soon"** Ray puts the phone into his pocket.

"Hey Licity, you must be so scared right now but we have to go. Oliver called everyone and we are meeting them all at the foundary. We will find him and i will make sure he goes to jail for what he has done" I snap out of my shock by the sound of Ray speaking to me

"Who?" I ask him

"Felicity!" He says

"Who has him?" I ask again

"Damien!"

 **So there we have it, Felicity is both upset and annoyed at Oliver. Who is going to save the day and is Dan ever going to forgive Oliver, in fact is Felicity ever going to forgive him? I dont know we will have to see wont we!**

 **Comment, Review, Private Message!**


	8. Choices and Development

Chapter 8-

After arriving at the foundary and watching everyone get kitted into their Arrow gear, Ray and I stayed behind to wait for them. Ray stayed so he could support me and so he could look out for me in case i did anything ruthless. We sat there for hours, i was laid with my head in Ray's lap as he ran his fingers through my chair trying his hardest to sooth me and to comfort me and for the best part it was doing that. About 3 hours after everyone leaving i heard the foundary door open and then the familiar voice to which i have missed.

"Mama!" It was Dan shouting my name

I stood up and he ran into my arms, i pick him up and hug him closely. I whisper thanks to everyone as i sit back down on the sofa in the foundary.

"You should have seen it mommy, Oli and Roy went all Arrow and saved me. I wanna be like them, can i mommy" He was saying with so much joy in his voice

"Maybe one day champ. Thanks guys"

"No problem Licity. It was Dan we would have done anything for him" Roy spoke

"So now what?" Diggle speaks

"Now i need to tell you all something. I have decided to go to Central City, im going to help out Star Labs and i will be gone for approximately a month if not longer" I say to them all

"Wait what? What about Dan?" Oliver states

"Well little man you have two options, you can stay with Ray while im away and we would Skype everyday or you can come with me" I say to him and he smiles at me and then at Ray

"If i stay with Uncle Robot can i visit you" Dan says

"Of course you can, i will drive you down personally" Ray says to him

"And i will still get to see everyone" Dan says

"Yep" Ray says to him

"Mommy will you be mad or upset if i stay with Ray. Because i really wanna see Roy, Thea and everyone still. And you said we could Skype" Dan says to me as if he's convincing me to let him stay

"I already said you can didn't i, maybe you can visit me every other weekend. Ill finish everything as fast as i can so i can come home" I say to him

"Okay ill stay" Dan speaks and everyone laughs

Moments later he is on the mats playing with Sara and Diggle and also Roy while i am sat at my computers with Ray and Oliver. Oliver seems concerned about Dan staying with Ray but i have assured him that everything will be okay and that Dan will be fine. I have also told him that he is welcome to see Dan whenever and he has agreed to let it be.

A few hours later everyone decides to call it a night and so Ray drops Dan and I off at home, Roy is spending the night at Thea's and so when Ray drops us off, i look at Dan to see him asleep and then i look at Ray.

"Do you want to come inside" I ask him

"I'd love to Felicity, do you want me to grab him" He says aiming it at Dan

"If you dont mind, ill get the door"

"It's no problem Felicity"

We get out the car and i grab my keys from my bag. I watch as Ray gently gets Dan out the car. Dan wraps his arms around Ray's neck and i smile at the cuteness and the closeness of the two. Ray is a major male figure in Dan's life and is one of the greatest influences that i could ever wish for my son. We walk all the way up to my apartment and i unlock the door and let Ray enter first. I walk in after and i shut and bolt the door shut before taking off my jacket and shoes and looking at Ray.

"Right um, let's take him to his room" I say and Ray nods.

We walk into Dan's room and i look at the time to see it just after 12 at night and so when we reach Dan's room, i wake him up just enough so I can get him into his jammas. Afterwards i tuck him into bed and he looks to see Ray and I stood there in his room and not just me.

"Night mom, night Ray" He says as he closes his eyes

"Night buddy" We say at the same time

I switch on his night light and grab his clothes before leaving him room, leaving the door slightly open. Ray follows me to the laundry room where i shot his clothes into the clothes basket and then i walk to the kitchen and offer him a beer to which he accepts. I grab myself a glass and pour some wine and then we both head to the lounge where we switch on a movie and start to talk.

"So how are you and Oliver" He asks

"There is nothing going on with us, he i think likes me but im not sure"

"Why not?" He says again

"He's unpredictable, you never know where he is going or what is going to happen with him" I answer truthfully

"You know Felicity, you are amazing and i think anybody would be lucky to have you, if he is too stupid to realise that he can have you then he doesn't deserve you. You can find someone better than that" Ray speaks and i smile at him

"Well a single parent with a extremely difficult night job and a bust day job is not something most men find attractive" I speak and take a sip of wine

"Your amazing Felicity, dont let anyone tell you different" Ray speaks as he inches closer to me

I smile at him and he leans down slowly and then i feel his lips on mine. It's a slow passionate kiss and after a few moments i kiss him back. Minutes later we separate for oxygen but i smile into his lips and then he rests his forehead to mine. Then i think it hits him because he pulls away and looks directly into my eyes.

"Felicity i…" i start

"Ray its fine, i wanted to"

"You did" he says surprised

"Yeah i did"

"What about Oliver?" He says

"What about him, he's a friend"

He leans down and once again we start kissing. He traces his tongue against my bottom lip and i part them allowing access. We deepen the kiss and i once again feel like a teenager the way we are watching a movie on my sofa but instead of watching we are kissing. We separate once more and he looks at his watch before cursing under his breath.

"I should go, its late, well early but yeah" Ray goes on

"Ray you've had alcohol, maybe you should just stay the night, unless you dont want to. I mean all we would do is sleep, nothing inappropriate because obviously it's too soon for that and i have a kid in the room opposite mine. You dont have to stay it was just a thought but you shouldn't drive and… im babbling which is going to end in 3…2…" I stop and Ray laughs at me

"Thank you Felicity. We should head to bed" He says calmly and i nod too embarrassed to speak

He stands up first and puts his hand out for me, i take his hand and we walk to the bedroom together. I tell him that i would change in the bathroom and so i grab my plaid trousers and my tank top before heading to the bathroom to change. Once changed i head back into my room and i smile when i see Ray on the right side of the bed, shirtless and in his boxers since he has nothing here to wear and Roy's clothes would be too small. I climb in next to him and switch off the lamp before turning to him.

"Goodnight Felicity"

"Goodnight Ray"

He puts an arm around me and i smile, moving backwards until my back is against his front. He kisses me bare shoulder before resting his head in the crook of my neck. I smile and close my eyes, enjoying this feeling. It's a feeling which i haven't felt in a while. After a few minutes i feel Ray lay on his back and i move so my head is resting on his chest. My arm is over his stomach and his arms are snaked around me, my other arm is holding his bicep. I can feel his heart beat at a very smooth pace and it slowly lulls me to sleep. Best feeling ever!

 **So thats it folks, Chapter 8 is here and i think its good. It's not Olicity because i have a soft spot for Ray and many people have messaged me wanting Raylicity. This may change later in the story but i dont know. Next we see the Morning after and we see both Dan and Roy's reactions. You never know i may even add Oliver's reaction. Depending on how much i feel like writing. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Message me, Review, Comment and tell me what it is you would like to see and any IDEA'S you have will be incorporated into the story.**


End file.
